<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Click. by Bakuras</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163104">Click.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuras/pseuds/Bakuras'>Bakuras</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuras/pseuds/Bakuras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You should have realized sooner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Click.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dark side of dimensions really did come for my ass</p><p>ANYWAY if you want to see me slowly lose my mind about kaiba my twitter is @chadowrealm :&gt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You’ve seen the earth from above the atmosphere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’ve seen the curve where the ocean seems to disappear into its own horizon line.  The crawling spin of the storms.  The soft flashes in the thunderclouds that would be too far below for you to hear, even without the vacuum of space.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...And even beneath those scattered, dark clouds, you can see the way the continents would have fit together before the massive shifts in the plates pulled them apart.  You don’t spare a second thought to the sheer </span>
  <em>
    <span>force</span>
  </em>
  <span> required to break the supercontinent into those fragments.  How things are broken has never been of any concern to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...To reconnect Pangaea would take a power greater than the earthquakes.  Everything shatters easier than it’s put back together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re right in thinking you could do it.  You are</span>
  <em>
    <span> remarkably wrong </span>
  </em>
  <span>in your reasoning why.</span>
</p><p><span>There’s a spot on the station where the window wraps almost entirely around you, and no matter which way you look, you can see stars and planets painted so numerously that to your eyes - trained only on the common beauty of earth and not the </span><em><span>crushing</span></em> <em><span>regality</span></em><span> of the cosmos - it looks like dust on a windowpane.  And you - </span><em><span>you</span></em><span> are so </span><em><span>jaded</span></em><span> and so </span><em><span>guarded</span></em><span> that you convinced yourself you felt nothing for it.  </span></p><p>
  <span>But your body betrays you.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>It</span>
  </em>
  <span> remembers the few seconds when the breath was taken from your chest.  It echoes traces of it every time you pass that window.  A fleeting inhale, just to prove to itself that it can still breathe.  Involuntary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a misconception among people who dream of becoming astronauts in their youth.  It’s this idea that distance brings enlightenment.  That </span>
  <em>
    <span>being</span>
  </em>
  <span> here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>seeing</span>
  </em>
  <span> the earth from god’s point of view might impart on you his wisdom in kind.  It’s an odd conception, but so few people have seen what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’ve</span>
  </em>
  <span> seen that it’s almost impossible to disprove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course it isn’t true.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because even up here - when the puzzle hovers in front of you, coming together over the course of the last six hours as the light swells and fades on the Earth beneath, you don’t realize. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How many times should you have known.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a text. </span>
  <em>
    <span> I don’t know if you care, but...he’s gone.  I’m sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With the way the air seemed to thicken around you.  How pulling it into your lungs felt like trying to sieve tar.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the cold of the bathroom floor as you sank to it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or five months later, with the glimpse of him in your eye as you started to cross the barrier.  When you could feel the skips in your heart as his world rejected your body, and as your body tried to die.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you almost wish Mokuba let you.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...But now.  It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I tried to tell you, Kaiba.  But maybe I need to show you, instead. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You can hear your heart.  The pressure hurts.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yugi…”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Click</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A clink back into place shouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>echo</span>
  </em>
  <span> that way.  But it does.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over.  And over.  And over.  And over.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t stop.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s gone, Kaiba.  Gone forever.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click.  Click.  Click.  Click.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve known it deep down in my heart since we said goodbye.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s no longer inside the puzzle.  Because we’ve gone our separate ways.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t easy.  It still isn’t.  But I had to let him go. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you have to as well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...Click.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tried to kill him yourself, once.  But he looked into your wild blue eyes with the same chaos that possessed you to build Death-T in the first place and crushed your heart.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe not the same.  But </span>
  <em>
    <span>parallel</span>
  </em>
  <span> chaos.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two gods.  Two titans.  The Kraken and the Leviathan.  Godzilla and Ghidorah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sent you to hell with a wicked smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friendship didn’t come quickly, either.  Even after.  Not like a tsunami, but a river.  Shaving stone over time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsunamis topple buildings.  Rivers carve </span>
  <em>
    <span>canyons</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waves did come, though.  And rapids.  And still water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment, back when Dartz had taken his stronghold and the boy the Pharaoh had come to love - when the tension subsided for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fraction</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a second.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of you laughed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was sincere.  It was genuine.  Something about the minuscule trough in the wave of adrenaline, coupled by your still-pounding heart and panting chest from sprinting the length of the corridor allowed you to show yourself.  It was as if that wave - only a few droplets of it, mind you - had managed to crest over the fortress-high walls you built around yourself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t last.  Those droplets turned to air again, of course.  But.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time.  And somehow, it wasn’t the last.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I trusted you.  Now you need to trust me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>An arena.  A crowd.  Yugi, and you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It may as well just be you.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You are alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You think you are dying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are in love.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>